wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Phallas Decimus Constantius
=Appearance= He's tall, with an iron, muscular build from his years of training in the Aquilonian Military. He wears his black hair long and untamed with a short black beard. His eyes are blue reflecting the calmness of the ocean, but behind them burns a fire of intensity for battle. Though it may seem rare, he attempts to take care of his teeth when he can, fearing their loss. =Personality= He's got the iron resolve of a solider. He's got the seriousness of a king in wartime. When around friends he can joke and have fun. He picked up the appreciation for fine clothing and gilded armor from his mother and father, respectively. However, because of the world he lives in, he rarely leaves the sanctum of his armor, even when in a tavern or around trusted friends and allies. His sword is always at his waist or in his hand, his shield not far from him if it's not on his back. Sometimes, he can be seen with a throwing spear, a javelin of sorts. He can still be seen with his Aquilonian blue cloak, plate chest armor, and tasset from his military days, showing he still desires his glorious past and still has passion for his home kingdom. =History= Phallas was born to a minor noble family in Old Tarantia by his father, Maximus IV aged at 21, and his mother, Adayna aged at 18. His father was a well-respected officer in the Aquilonian Military, even at his young age, and inspired the soldiers under his command and those around him with his martial prowess with the blade and shield and fearless attitude towards battle. Maximus IV was also skilled in the arts of Blacksmithing and in his spare time away from war enjoyed gilding his armor with spoils of war. Adayna, who tailored while Maximus was away at war, did not entirely like her husband's lifestyle and career, but she loved him too much to deny war in her life. From an early age Phallas was seen waving sticks around and trying to chase small rodents out of his small home. When he was the mere age of 6 he took a knife from his father's workshop and started sharpening the sticks he found. With his home made spears he would go on to kill the rodents he found. Though he did not know it, his acts were helping his family avoid the diseases that rodents tried to carry into his household. His acts were not going on unnoticed. When he was out in the streets the gate guards would momentarily leave their post to inform Maximus of his son's where abouts. Maximus saw his son's potential, for he was living that potential. On Phallas's 7th birthday Maximus took Phallas to the Aquilonian Military barracks to start his career. Being a young boy, he did not like the idea that he was going to be seperated from his family home to live in the barracks and with all the child-like innocence he could muster he attempted to back out of the choice his father made for him. It was not to happen and he stayed there to begin his training, and for his father to observe. Not even 8 years old he received his first sword, a real blade made with real iron. Soon after he received his first shield, a real shield made of real iron. There was no mercy taken because of his size and age and they were not scaled down in size or weight. He had to learn to train, fight, and even just walk around with heavy iron on his back, waist, and arms at all times. By the time he was of age, 18, he was trained into a hardened soldier and an exceptionally strong young man. At this time his father took the reins on his life once again and took him under his command. Maximus, who was an avid supporter of King Conan's overthrow of the throne, knew his son could gain recognition with the approaching threats from Ophir and Koth armies. After King Conan's disappearance, Maximus decided now was the time to send his son into battle. And he timed it right, for Tarantia erupted into revolt and riot after a false king-prince momentarily took the throne of Aquilonia. However, and to Aquilonia's and Maximus's and Phallas's shock and awe, King Conan returned to behead his throne's trespasser and lead Aquilonian soldiers into battle. Phallas, still in a bloodlust-excitement, eagerly followed Conan to battle the Ophir and Koth armies outside Shamar. He grew in rage as he saw Ophir and Koth banners flying above and pushed his way to the front lines, trying to get his fellow soldiers' and Conan's attention. When the drums of war sounded he charged with his blade and shield in hand, as if they were his third and fourth arms, headlong into the enemy lines and swung and bashed until the battle was over. He took a brutal slash from an enemy sword across his chest and now bears a scar to prove it, a large one at that. Surprised and proud of his son's bravery, he knew Phallas was bound for greatness. He also knew that his son could help Aquilonia with another grave problem, it's prison island of Thunder River. Phallas soon left Tarantia westward towards Pictish Territory and Thunder River. After arriving his met with the current commander and captain and was stationed on the outer edge to watch for incoming threats to the security of the prison. He was not alone, he was stationed with another young man, who's name is not mentioned by Phallas even today. They became great friends and comrades and eagerly went to their station everyday knowing they had a fine man to be stationed with. In the event of catastrophy they valiantly fought off charging Picts and ran off spying bandits. As grand as it sounds, their time at Thunder River was cut short after only a month. Phallas noticed wild animals with rabid eyes and blood mouths constantly, then shadowy man-like figured sprinting through the jungles. Howling, blood screams and cries every night. One night, his friend and comrade was very thirsty, and it was an exceptionally dark night and did not want to risk falling into the river to go back to the fort and get fresh water, he drank directly from the river. The night after Phallas's friend was nowhere to be seen, but Phallas was worried. He abandoned his post to go searching with his sword, shield, and torch. The night was black, the jungles were blacker, and the screams were blackest of all. He eventually found his friend, huddled next to a rock weeping. When the torch light touched his face he turned o Phallas sharply and Phallas could immediately see his friend's mind was lost, his skin was literally turning inside out in fron of Phallas's eyes and he had that same rabid look the animals had. There was something ancient and evil about in the jungles of Thunder River and Phallas now saw it first hand. He quickly drove his blade through his friend's heart and watched the body fall to the ground and lie there motionless. He knew that since he abandoned his post he would be exiled from service in the Aquilonian Military. The next morning he boarded a caravan heading back to Tarantia, offering his services as a guard for the caravan. After arriving in Tarantia he went to the barracks to retrieve a horse for his journey ahead, for he knew he needed to track down the source of the evil in Thunder River and stop it from destroying lives and it did his friend's. Lying to his fellow soldiers saying he was going to calvary training he rode out of Tarantia northward into Cimmeria. There he started his search after the ancient evil that now plagued his past. His journey has thus far taken him around much of the world, known and unknown territories. From Aquilonia, to Cimmeria, to Khitai, to the Black Kingdoms, and many places in between. His jounrey still continues. Over his journey he has served under mercenary bands to gain easier and safer access to more dangerous parts of the world, such was northern Cimmeria near Hyperborea and the steppes of Hyrkania. With this experience he now knows his journey will be easier with the help of fellow warriors and sorcerers alike, so he now searches for a group with the ferocity he seeks to accomplish his goal.